I'm Still With You
by DixonGrimes
Summary: This Richonne one shot takes place after Season 7 Episode 4 when Michonne returns home to Alexandria after making the discovery on the side of the road. Rick Grimes and Michonne are at a disconnect as they don't agree on a plan for Negan or the saviors. She is determined to show Rick that she's still with him. Rated M, 18 and over for SMUT / adult situations. (ZA)- COMPLETE


**A/N: This is a one shot based on what happened the night of Season 7 episode 4. This story takes place after Michonne returned home that night after making the discovery on the road. This one shot is Rated M, 18 and over, Fluff and Smut. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading this story! :)**

The floor was hard beneath them as they attempted to find sleep. It was a cold silence in the room. Another night of Rick shirtless facing the wall. Michonne in her tank top and shorts facing the other wall. Since that fateful night where they lost not one, but two family members, they barely spoke to each other, let alone touch. Even after Rick's confession about Judith's paternity, they had fallen back into a state of not speaking. Michonne had returned to Alexandria to tell Rick about the burnt mattresses that she found earlier that day. When he refused to change his decision about the plan to surrender to the saviors, Michonne became upset. _I'm not losing you_ , Rick kept repeating to her when she tried once again to beg him to fight back. Knowing that the conversation was going nowhere she shut down and backed off from the topic. Not forever, but for now. The last thing that Michonne wanted was for Rick to think that she wasn't with him. She made that promise a long time ago and she intended to keep it.

"I can go to my room," Michonne finally whispered, breaking the silence that was evident in the air.

"Don't go, this is _our_ room," Rick quickly whispered back.

They continued laying in their positions after another few moments of silence.

"I can go downstairs, get cushions from the couch and put them down. Make the floor softer for your back," she spoke quietly in the dark. She was thinking about the back pain he sometimes still had from the rough life they lived on the road prior to finding Alexandria. Michonne was trying to make the situation better. The image of the burnt mattresses still playing in her mind. She tried to shake the anger that was finding it's way back to her.

Rick was quiet at first and replied, "no, it's ok, thank you but I'd rather Carl have the couch downstairs. I can sleep on the ground. We've slept in worse conditions. As long as you are here with me, I can sleep just fine." His voice was soft and fragile. Something she wasn't used to hearing.

Michonne heard the sound of his sniffles in the dark. Sure evidence that Rick had cried. He felt her roll over and touch his bare back. Rick immediately closed his eyes at her touch. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, the pressure of the saviors, the pressure to keep all of Alexandria alive...nothing brought him ease in this new world like the touch of Michonne's hand. She was his best friend, his lover, his future.

"I meant what I said, that night before the counsel meeting with Deanna. I meant what I said," Michonne said as she rolled over onto her back releasing her hand from him. The thin sheets underneath of her slender body were a far cry from the soft plush mattress that was once in their bedroom just the night before. Rick was correct though, they had slept in worse conditions like the barn and the prison. They had food, not a lot but enough, a roof over their heads and if sleeping on top of thin blankets for now is what they had to do, that's what they would do.

Rick rolled over on to his back.

"You're gonna have to remind what that was, I'm sorry, my mind is a little messed up right now," Rick said softly as they both stared at the ceiling in the dark. To conserve energy at night the entire neighborhood used light from their fireplaces or lanterns to light the inside of their houses. The only light in their large bedroom was from the moonlight that crept through the glass windows.

Michonne spoke softly again, "the night I told you 'we will find a way and if we can't, I'm still with you.' I don't agree on a few things Rick. This whole situation with...Negan. I don't want to surrender to him Rick, but I'm still with you. I stand behind you and I always will."

Rick turned his head facing her, as she stared at the ceiling.

"I meant what I said earlier," Rick said as he raised his body up onto his side so he could get a better look at her. He rested his hand on her stomach slowly.

She looked up at him and softly asked, ""which part? What did you mean earlier?"

Rick looked down at her and replied, "In the abandon house, when I told you, 'I wasn't losing you.' I meant what I said, I won't lose you Michonne. I can't lose you because I am in love with you. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, that's how I know you're my soul mate."

"Rick do you really mean that?" She asked still in shock that he felt this way about her. Michonne knew he cared about her, he spent over a year risking his life for her but these words he just spoke were making her hear race.

He touched her hip and then her inner thigh. It had been days since they were intimate with each other. The touch of his rough hands causing her breathing to still. "I can tell you over and over how I feel. I think it's maybe best that instead of telling you how I feel, I should just show you how I feel," Rick said as he slid his hand up Michonne's inner thigh. "I have missed you," he whispered.

Rick kissed her lips and then her neck. "Do you want me Michonne?" He asked sincerely and nervously, "if not, we, we don't have to. It's ok."

She nodded her head and whispered, "yes, I want you Rick." He didn't need any further permission. Negan took their guns, he took their mattresses, but he wasn't going to take this from Rick.

Michonne could feel Rick's nervousness, it reminded her of their first night they made love. She pulled off her tank top and pulled down her shorts helping him along. "I believe in you Rick Grimes," she whispered as she cradled his face in her hand. His beard against the flesh of her palm. Using her thumb she wiped the stray tear that fell from his blue eyes. Rick leaned down and kissed her full lips as she wrapped her arms around his pale neck. The only items separating their naked bodies were his grey boxers and her white panties.

Using his fingers he touched the lining of her panties as he pulled them down past her hips and thighs. Rick palmed her vagina softly as Michonne arched her back against the blankets. She put her hand over top of his hand and whispered, "use two fingers, please..." Rick plunged his two fingers into her wet opening that was waiting for him. The air was filled with the soft moans coming from her mouth. Rick kissed her mouth as she moaned against his lips.

He slid down her body and without hesitation he buried his face between her legs. He was so nervous but she wanted him. That was all he knew that she wanted him, something he was afraid he lost on top of so much. Her slender fingers ran through his dark brown curly hair gripping it every time he hit her spot. Michonne's legs rested over top of his shoulders now. The feeling of his tongue sliding up and down her pussy caused Michonne to come undone. He licked up every drop of her wetness that slid down her womanhood. She started pushing her body up against his mouth as Rick Grimes devoured her pussy. He started moaning against her center causing her to shake with an intense orgasm.

She could feel Rick's beard against her inner thighs as he kissed on her dark skin. He kissed on her flat stomach as he came back up her body. Slowly he took her nipple into his mouth. She could feel his hand rubbing his hard cock through his boxers. He was coming back to her but he wasn't back yet. He wasn't fully yet the Rick Grimes that she knew, not fully. The confidence that she had always saw him have, wasn't back yet but Michonne was confident that it would be. She was determined to bring him back the same way he brought her back.

"I want you inside of me," She whispered. Normally they didn't use a lot of dialogue when they made love or fucked, normally they just let their hands and mouths explore each other; however, Michonne needed Rick to know that she was still with him. She knew he needed to hear it, not just feel it.

Rick spread her legs as he slid his dick inside of her pussy. She was so wet and so warm. He planted kisses on her lips then on her neck as he made his first thrusts in and out of her sensitive opening. Michonne gripped his back as she moaned in his ear.

"I'm still...with ...you," she whimpered as he made love to her. Their eyes met in the darkness. The light of the moon coming through the windows that offered just the right amount of light. "You feel...so...good," she whimpered again. Every compliment that she gave him, Michonne could feel him thrust just a little bit more powerful in and out of her. She gripped his back and said, "Oh Rick ahh yes..." Her eyes closed as he licked and suck on her neck.

Michonne pulled her thighs higher around Rick's tight chiseled Abs causing his cock to fall deeper into her pussy. "Fuck!" He growled as his blue eyes rolled back and bit his own lip. The pleasure was so intense he almost lost his release in that minute but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Rick hooked is arm under Michonne's knee as he fucked her at an angle sure to hit her G-spot. Her body started to shake. A light glisten across their bodies as the heat was getting more intense between them.

"Mmmmm Michonne," Rick growled in his Southern accent causing the excitement of hearing her name on his lips to course through her beautiful body.

"Pull out ..when...it's ..time," Michonne whimpered as her man fucked her harder.

Rick nodded his head, his curly hair becoming wet with sweat, "Mmmmm okay," is all he could say as he bent down and started kissing her lips. Their tongues sliding against each other. His soft, wet tongue matching the movements of his strong hips. Every stroke and every thrust.

He had a familiar look in his eyes as he stared down at Michonne. She recognized this look. It was the same look he had right before he was about to cum. Rick increased his thrusting in and out of her wet pussy. Before Michonne could speak, he reached his head down and started sucking on her tits. Between his hard dick sliding in and out of her vagina along with his powerful wet mouth sucking harder and harder on her nipples she felt like the room was spinning. When she felt his teeth lightly bite down her brown eyes rolled back as she grabbed his dark brown hair. The feeling of his beard scratching against her breasts was causing a pleasure that added to her current state. Rick wrapped his arms underneath of her caressing her back and griping her ass. The feel of her ass on his hands caused him to be consumed with the thought of fucking her harder. Laying all of his weight on her he fucked her with everything he had. Michonne started fucking Rick back as she thrusted her hips upward to match his motions. They were in a perfect rhythm of one body.

"Michonne..." Rick groaned as he released his cum deep inside of her, "I ...love...you." His body shook on top of her.

The feeling of his cum filling her insides caused her to shake with her next orgasm. Time passed as Rick remained on top of Michonne. Neither said anything. They just felt each other's breathing in silence. The moonlight shining through the glass windows. Her fingers trailed up and down his back slowly relaxing Rick to a state that he hadn't been in in a very long time. "I love you too," she whispered and kissed the side of his face.

"Thank you," he softly whispered. Rick's face had been buried into her neck as he finally moved it to kiss her lips. Sliding his body out of hers he laid on his side wrapping his arms around her. He never said anything else but simply fell asleep. Michonne laid on the sheets thinking about how much she loved and respected him.

Feeling Rick relaxed and sleeping next to her, she laid in the dark thinking. The thought crossed her mind of how she told him to pull out before he came but he didn't listen. Now wasn't the time to talk to him about it as for the first time in awhile, he was relaxed. Nothing could change what happened this night. If anything came from this night like a new life, an addition to their family that was a mixture of Rick and Michonne, conceived in love, they would cross the bridge when they came to it. No matter what happened, one thing was certain... she was still with him.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts. :)**


End file.
